Ne Plus Faire Semblant
by Knife-Of-Romance-my-nemesis
Summary: Harry se tient là, devant les portes, il le voit venir vers lui. Il se rapelle. Il se rapelle qui était là pour le consoler après la mort de Sirius. Qui lui a appris a ne plus faire semblant. Fic Cadeau pour Tenshin.


NDA : Ceci est une fic cadeau pour Tenshin qui l'a gagné en répondant la première au 10eme chapitre de Tears Of An Angel. Elle mavait demandé un Happy End, Que Voldy sois mort et Mpreg. Je crois ke jai UN PEU(hum hum) Détourné du but premier. ca finit bien (selon mes critere...hum hum ) Voldy est mort!...Mais la plupart de ce one shot se passe en flash back TT. Cest tout moi ca. En tk, j'espere quelle aprecie tout de meme, et ca ma fait vraiment plaisir d'écrire un Lucius - Harry, car j'ai la piqure depuis que je suis un été inoubliable (comment plugger subtilement une fic...hum hum) Et je trouve qu'il n'y a pas assez de fic de ce couple. alors voila, c'est la 1ere fois que jécris un texte a l'intention de quelqu'un, jespere que cest pas trop mauvais. voila!(je trouve ca plutot court mai...bon )

Ne plus faire semblant

L'homme se tenait seul a l'entré de la grande prison, le visage tourné vers les ténèbres qui envahissait le corridors menant aux cellules des détenus, tournant le dos au soleil au le monde libre derrière lui. 10 Ans. Ce le temps qu'il avait attendu Pour se tenir la, pour voir cette silhouette s'avancer vers lui, encadré de deux gardes qui l'accompagnait. Il ferma les yeux une seconde, respirant profondément, tentant de prévenir les frissons qu'il aurait immanquablement quand son regard croiserait l'acier de celui qu'il avait attendu tout ce temps…10 ans.

_Flash Back_

Harry courait. Loin. Très loin, le plus loin possible du département des mystère, s'enfonçant toujours plus profondément dans le dédale des couloirs du ministère de la magie avec indifférence. Son esprit n'arrivait pas encore à analyser ce qui venait de se passer. Toutes ses pensées étaient confuses, perdues. Il ne voulait croire se qui venait d'arriver. Il ne pouvait pas. L'image de Sirius tombant derrière le voile l'assaillit a nouveau et il poussa un cri de rage face a son impuissance à se sauver de lui-même, la douleur ravageant son visage couvert de larmes. Après un tournant serré il se retrouva dans une immense salle de conférence vide. Sentant qu'il ne pourrait faire un mouvement de plus, il se laissa tomber a genoux sur le sol, le corps secoué de sanglot intarissables. Et c'est la que c'est arrivé. Qu'une voix glaciale qu'il connaissait trop bien s'était élevée dans le silence de la salle, uniquement rompu par ses propres lamentations.

Pas très prudent de te retrouver seul comme ça, alors que les méchants mangemorts traîne toujours dans le coin.

Le visage toujours vers le seul, Harry essuya ses larmes rageusement, furieux d'être surpris dans un tel moment de faiblesse.

C'est pas comme si j'en avait quelque chose à foutre.

Répondit-il durement.

Tu te fiche de mourir Potter?

…Peux être bien, oui.

Harry eu peine a réalisé que Lucius Malfoy avait laissé tombé ses manières hautaines et son arrogance typique pour s'agenouiller près de lui. Sa main gantée vint soulevant lentement le menton du jeune homme, il plongea son regard acier dans l'émeraude tulmutueux de son vis-à-vis.

Et pourquoi M. Potter dites-moi? Ne devriez-vous pas tous nous sauver de l'emprise de ce fou furieux qui se clame lui-même seigneur des ténèbre?

Ca ne vous arrangerait pas que je crève pour lui faciliter le boulot?

Répondit Harry du tac au tac.

Lucius détourna le regard, sa main maintenant contre la mâchoire de l'adolescent.

Vous savez…

Commença-t-il d'une voix faible,

Il y des gens trop lâche pour agir, qui n'en souhaite pas moins que ce psychopathe revienne d'où il vient, au plus profond de l'enfer.

… Vous voulez dire que…

Lucius interrompit le garçon en posant doucement ses doigt contre ses lèvres, relevant a nouveau son regard vers le sien, ses yeux orages cette fois emplie de sentiments douloureux.

Je…

La voix de l'homme se brisa.

J'en ai juste … assez de faire semblant, tu comprends?

Harry approuva d'un signe de tête.

C'est…C'est ce que je ressens aussi. Tout le temp.

Les paupière de Malfoy de fermèrent a nouveau et Harry se surpris à regretter d'être sortit de la contemplation de ces yeux bleu qui semblait lui transpercer l'âme. Le plus vieux secoua vainement la tête.

C'est juste… Étrange de te comprendre aussi bien, Potter.

Je suis d'accord, c'est étrange. Mais…

Lucius rouvrit les yeux, leurs regards s'accrochèrent pour ne plus se laisser.

Mais?

Demanda doucement Lucius.

Harry passa nerveusement sa langue sur ses lèvres, fixant toujours son aîné de ses yeux rougis par les larmes.

Mais… Au moins je… je sais que je suis plus seul.

Lucius eu un petit sourire.

Non. C'est vrai. Tu n'es plus seul.

Il se pencha lentement, laissant ainsi tout le loisir à Harry de se dérober s'il en avait envie. Mais celui-ci n'en fit rien et leurs lèvres s'enlacèrent lentement en un baiser hésitant, désespéré, réconfortant, tendre. Terriblement tendre. Douloureusement tendre. Lorsqu'ils rompirent leur étreinte, Harry enfoui son visage dans le cou de Lucius, les cheveux blond de celui-ci le caressant la nuque et les joue en un contact rassurant.

Me laisse pas.

Murmura Harry, la gorge serré, se sentant soudain pathétiquement dépendant.

Je te laisserais pas.

Répondit l'autre homme.

Je te laisserais pas.

_Fin Flash Back_

Et il ne l'avait pas laissé. Même après la défaite de Lord Noir, Les aurores avaient dû l'arracher de force aux bras de Harry, en larmes. Ils s'étaient vus des mois en cachette, il se donnaient rendez- vous a Préaudlard, ou même dans la forêt interdite. Ils se jetaient dans les bras l'un l'autre, ou alors se contentaient de s'enlacer, d'être là. Malgré tout les effort d'Harry, Lucius n'avait pus échapper a la sentence correspondante à la violence des actes qu'il avait commis. Mais les supplications d'Harry lui avait évité le baiser du détraqueur et l'avait condamné à une peine bien moins lourde que prévu. Et maintenant, après 10 ans, Harry se tenait devant les portes d'Azkaban, attendant l'homme qu'il aimait sans jamais lui avoir clairement dit, l'homme qu'il avait attendu 10 ans. Parce que quand les aurors l'avait emporté, quand Harry l'avait vu s'éloigner, quand sa main avait commencé a glisser de cette de l'homme blond qu'il tenait, tentative dérisoire de le retenir, il lui avait fait une promesse. Promesse qu'il avait fermement l'intention de tenir. Il l'avait embrassé et lui avait murmuré à l'oreille, relâchant ses doigts des siens :

Je ne te laisserais pas.

FIN


End file.
